


they succeed because they very much wanted to

by stockholm_syndrom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmarks, but we add choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholm_syndrom/pseuds/stockholm_syndrom
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer think they are too broken for soulmarks. Jaskier proves them wrong.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 222





	they succeed because they very much wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the quote "They were caring and tender and, although neither knew what caring and tenderness were,   
> they succeed because they very much wanted to" from the Last Wish by Andrzej Sapkowski

It has always been known that to mark your soulmate you need two things, love and destiny. When Geralt had touched Yennefer, when she had touched him back, he had hoped. 

When that hadn’t been enough, he had wished. 

Yet none of their touches left any remaining marks.

Geralt blamed being a witcher, certain that the extra mutations prevented the mark from catching. Yennefer blamed the mages that’d transformed her body and removed everything they found unnecessary in an ideal sorceress. 

They tell themselves, they tell each other, that it’s fine. 

And then, just as dramatically as it had begun, on top of a mountain, they decide to stop reaching for the other.

Geralt finally accepted that the love of a witcher would never be strong enough to claim another, that whatever he thinks he feels won't be enough to leave a mark. 

“Rubbish,” Jaskier scoffs, he says, “it’s not about claiming, it’s about loving someone so much you want to stay,” and then he asks “let me?” and when Geralt nods he places his hand on Geralt's neck. His handprint remains. When Geralt tentatively reaches forward and places his hand over Jaskier’s heart, his mark stays there. 

When fate pulls them and Yennefer together next, Geralt averts his eyes, and hers catch Jaskier’s mark. It was all she needed to understand. Jaskier seemed to be the only one who doesn’t, baffled by their sadness, by Geralt’s guilt and Yennefer’s disappointment. 

He surprises them both one evening, by reaching out a hand towards Yennefer. He raises an eyebrow and puts on a playful smirk, makes the moment into a challenge, a dare. He lets her hide from the vulnerability, makes it possible for her to accept. 

Always dramatic, he bends forward and kissed the top of her hand, his lips leaving a mark. “Well?” he teases, pulling off his doublet and chemise and spreading his arms out wide with a laugh. Yennefer sees the palm print over his heart, and places her hand next to it with a smirk. 

Geralt can see the fear in her eyes, and her hand lingers, as if she fears what she will see when she removes it. 

“Will you stay?” Jaskier askes her, reaching to out and pressing her hand more firmly against his heart “do you want to?” as if it is that simple. 

Yennefer doesn’t speak, just looks into Jaskier’s eyes, and when she removes her hand, her mark is there. 

“Well?” Jaskier askes, gesturing between them suggestively, but when they avert their eyes he moves so that they are sat almost in a circle, taking Geralt's hand and then Yennefer's in his. “Well?” he repeats, more softly this time.

Yennefer takes a deep breath, and Geralt does as well, and with Jaskier holding on to them both, their hands reach for each other again. Maybe it was that simple after all. 


End file.
